Sur le toit
by Frank Black 6
Summary: Un bref one-shot ayant pour thème Beast Boy, Raven et la relation qui les unit. Si vous cherchez un pavé à dévorer, vous pouvez passer votre chemin : vous avez ici à faire à une bouchée qu'il convient de savourer. V.O : Wordmage Kazzidae.


_**Disclaimer : **_La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est retiré de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette œuvre est celle de **Wordmage Kazzidae**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et remercie l'auteur pour son aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des événements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

* * *

_**Sur le toit  
**__**Un texte de Wordmage Kazzidae  
**__**Traduit de l'anglais par Frank Black**_

« Raven ? Tout va bien ? »

Assise au bord du toit, elle s'était ramassée sur elle-même, le regard porté sur la mer, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsque la voix de Garfield se fit entendre et n'eut aucune réaction d'ailleurs.

« Raven ? »

Toujours rien.

« Je t'ai cherchée partout. Personne ne t'a vu de toute la journée. »

Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle aimait venir ici de temps en temps, pendant le coucher du soleil, ou après celui-ci. Du haut de la tour, le brouhaha de la ville semblait à millions de kilomètres. Il n'était qu'un simple bruit de fond. Là-haut, à la lueur des étoiles et sous les rayons nacrés de la lune, il n'était pas difficile de trouver la paix.

Il n'était pas non plus bien difficile de prendre froid. Le contraste avec la chaleur de la tour fit légèrement frissonner Garfield.

« Raven, je t'en prie... dis quelque chose. »

Il tendit une main hésitante et effleura ses fines épaules voûtées.

Ce geste suscita une réponse.

« S'il-te-plaît... va-t-en simplement. »

Garfield en fut saisi mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour prendre une décision.

« Non. Pas avant que je me sois assuré que tout ira bien. »

Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le toit en béton. Raven gardait sa tête enfouie entre ses genoux. Sa capuche relevée, il était difficile de discerner quelque partie de son corps qui ne fût pas recouvert par le tissu bleu marine de son manteau puisqu'elle s'y était emmitouflée.

« Je veux juste savoir ce qui ne va pas. »

Rien.

« … Tu ne vas même pas m'adresser un regard ? »

Garfield pensait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas davantage de réaction qu'auparavant. Cette fois, Raven leva lentement la tête et la tourna juste assez pour qu'il pût distinguer l'un de ses yeux violets bordé d'une larme.

Il sourit légèrement.

« Hé ! »

Raven leva encore la tête mais évita de diriger son regard vers Garfield, préférant observer le toit.

« … Hé ! »

Le jeune homme eut l'amabilité de détourner sa vue sur la mer. Tant de nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel que l'eau ne renvoyait presque aucune lueur.

« Tu t'es beaucoup isolée ces derniers temps ?

— … Ouais. »

Garfield acquiesça :

« On a tous besoin de passer un peu de temps avec nous-mêmes. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Raven :

« Mais pas trop, d'accord ? Sinon tu risques de glisser sur une pente dangereuse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répondit Raven en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction. »

Il ne sembla pas prendre mal cette remarque.

« Je passe beaucoup de temps en compagnie d'autre personnes mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vouloir être seul. Quelquefois, on est le plus mal placé pour décider de ce qui est bon pour nous. »

Il y eut un silence. Un silence relatif, en fait : au loin, de l'autre côté de la baie, des voitures parcouraient bruyamment les rues animées de la ville, de la musique s'élevait d'une centaine de boîtes dans le centre-ville, et demeurait toujours le bourdonnement léger et inflexible des éclairages publics.

« … J'ai peur. »

Garfield prit soin d'assimiler cette phrase. La brise dont la morsure lui avait d'abord semblé si âpre ne faisait guère plus que caresser ses cheveux comme s'ils eussent été les herbes hautes d'un champ.

« D'accord.

— Je réfléchis... À chaque fois que je réfléchis à ma nature, et à ce qui est en moi, j'en viens toujours, au fond de moi, à redouter le jour où j'échouerai... le jour où quelqu'un sera blessé, ou tué... quelqu'un à qui je tiens... »

Raven sembla se refermer sur elle-même.

Elle fut stupéfaite de sentir le bras de Garfield ceindre ses épaules.

« J'imagine que tu as raison. J'imagine que ça pourrait arriver. »

Il porta son regard sur elle :

« Mais la Raven que je connais ne laisserait pas cela arriver sans se battre. »

Elle releva les yeux et le considéra. La lune qui parvenait à percer derrière une nuage fit étinceler brièvement les yeux de la jeune femme.

« On redoute tous quelque chose, Rae. Je ne suis peut-être pas un demi-démon mais j'ai quand même peur à l'idée de perdre mes amis. Y compris toi. »

Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et resserra légèrement son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

« Tu... tu dois composer avec la Bête, fit remarquer Raven. »

Elle regretta vite sa phrase lorsque le sourire de Gar s'effaça.

« Ouais, enfin... J'essaie de ne pas y penser. »

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, pensif.

« J'imagine... j'imagine que c'est simplement une question de distraction. Quand on est seul avec nous-mêmes, on peut facilement s'égarer dans le dédale de notre esprit. Nos amis sont là pour nous rappeler le meilleur, pour nous faire sortir de notre coquille. »

Il soutint à nouveau son regard.

« Parce que tu sais, rien ne me rend plus heureux que de voir mes amis heureux. »

Et cette fois, lorsque Garfield lui adressa un sourire, Raven le lui rendit. Ce sourire était fragile, plus fin que le verre, mais il existait.

« Je suis désolée d'agir comme ça, s'excusa Raven dans un quasi-murmure. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

— C'est pas grave. Je suis simplement heureux d'avoir pu être là pour toi. »

Ils partagèrent un instant, l'un à côté de l'autre, le regard perdu dans la nuit. Il n'y avait rien pour les interrompre : rien à part eux deux, Raven et Garfield, blottis l'un contre l'autre au sommet de ce toit.

« Tu as envie de descendre ? demanda Garfield à la cantonade. Tous les autres sont là. Je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient te voir.

— … Peut-être dans un petit moment. Je crois que j'aimerais simplement aller me coucher... mais ce serait sympa de parler un peu.

— Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Raven poussa un brusque soupir.

Garfield la regarda.

« Ah... Je... en fait, avant que tu arrives... je songeais à m'enfuir. Pour te protéger. Ça paraît idiot maintenant, je sais, mais...

— J'ai songé à m'enfuir une fois. »

Raven s'arrêta :

« … vraiment ? »

Garfield acquiesça d'un air très grave :

« Après la mort de Tara.

— Mais elle ne... »

Raven aperçut la mise en garde dans le regard de Garfield, mise en garde subtile mais présente.

« Pardonne-moi. Continue.

— … Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser au fait que personne ne pourrait jamais la remplacer et qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour moi ici... Je n'arrêtai pas de me demander si, en quittant cet endroit pour un autre, avec d'autres personnes... je pourrai la retrouver. Une autre Tara. Une autre vie. »

Il sombra dans le silence, se souvenant de cette période.

Raven passa son bras autour des épaules de Garfield.

Il dirigea son regard vers elle, surpris.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

Il le lui rendit.

« Mais tu es resté.

— Oui, je suis resté...

— Pourquoi ? »

Raven se mit à chercher la réponse dans ses yeux mais il détourna son regard.

« Je... J'ai compris, au bout d'un moment, que personne ne pourrait remplacer Tara... parce qu'elle était la personne qu'elle était. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que personne d'autre ne pourrait me rendre heureux comme elle l'avait fait, d'une autre manière... à un autre moment. »

Raven fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Garfield semblait incapable de soutenir à nouveau le regard de Raven. Il le fit pourtant, même si c'était à contre-cœur.

« Je veux dire que... eh bien, j'ai décidé de rester parce que... »

Il poussa un soupir.

« Parce que j'espérai que tu pourrais être cette personne. »

Raven ne répondit rien.

« Tara était spéciale car elle a été la première personne à partager mes sentiments. Je ressens ces sentiments pour toi aussi : j'ai toujours tenu à toi, avant même que nous ne devenions de bons amis. La véritable raison pour laquelle on se dispute si souvent, c'est parce que je n'arrête pas de vouloir me rapprocher de toi, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas, et que toi, tu n'as de cesse de me repousser. Et je comprends, tu as tout à fait le droit d'agir ainsi si telle est ta volonté mais c'est seulement que...

— Tu veux qu'on sorte un de ces jours ? »

Garfield se figea.

« Quoi ?

— Ensemble. »

Le jeune homme ne parvint qu'à cligner des yeux.

Raven demeurait parfaitement placide.

« Si tu n'en as pas envie, dis-le simple...

— Non, je veux bien ! lâcha Garfield avant même de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire. Je veux dire... j'aimerais bien. Si toi aussi tu en as envie. »

Raven lui décocha un autre de ses fragiles sourires. Il était sincèrement chaleureux : un aperçu de plus de ce qui pourrait advenir.

« J'en ai envie.

— Alors... d'accord. »

Ils restèrent simplement là un moment de plus, se tenant l'un l'autre, regardant tous deux la mer.

Brusquement, Raven fut prise d'un frisson.

« On peut rentrer ?

— Bien sûr.

— J'aurais vraiment dû penser à ajouter des jambes à ma tenue. »

Garfield sourit et Raven le détailla alors avec un regard étrange.

« Et ne t'imagine pas que je ne t'ai pas vu jeter tes petits coups d'œil.

— Tu peux m'en blâmer ? »

Raven lui rendit son sourire.

« J'imagine que non. Allez, viens. »

Ils rentrèrent, laissant la nuit derrière eux.

On les vit durant un bref instant joindre leur mains avant de disparaitre.


End file.
